


and we'll never be royals

by yellowjesy



Category: Little Mix (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Princess AU, also i made jesy a tad mean so i apologize she's just done with perrie's shit, it's just cute stuff ok, lerrie, little mix au, there's just one little kiss at the end rip im sorry, wtf i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowjesy/pseuds/yellowjesy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>leigh anne has an arranged marriage with jade since they're both princesses but have never met before. so the families arrange a ball for the two of them to meet but (ofc) things don't go to plan because perrie is in love with leigh anne and liam is in love with jade and quite frankly leigh and jade aren't in love with each other. plus there's a fairy godmother, nachos and paintings involved so it's a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we'll never be royals

"Perrie would you be a dear and fetch me my hat please?" Mrs. Pinnock asked the blonde girl standing in front of her. 

Perrie nodded and took off returning a few moments later baring a large flowered hat. The slender women took it smiling down at her. 

"Mom! Hurry up!" A voice called from inside the carriage which was parked in front of the large palace. 

"Coming Leigh-Anne." The women called. She leaned forward towards Perrie so that the flowers on her hat were very close to touching the girl's hair. 

"She's still mad at me about the dress". Mrs. Pinnock whispered as she gave Perrie a look and then promptly turned and climbed in the carriage.  
-  
Perrie was now alone. Again. The dress Mrs. Pinnock had been referring to was the dress that Leigh-Anne, her daughter, was planning on wearing to the masquerade ball hosted by the Pinnocks. They had invited another family, the Thirlwalls, who had a daughter named Jade. Because both families were very rich and had had an alliance for many years they had arranged that Jade and Leigh-Anne should be married. So of course they had to plan out everything. And Leigh-Anne had chosen a beautiful blue dress to wear but Mrs. Pinnock had changed it to a very unattractive shade of grey. Even though Perrie thought Leigh-Anne looked good in everything she was still sour about it. So now they were off to buy shoes and figure out what Leigh-Anne was going to do with her hair. 

While they were gone Perrie had to wash the dishes, prepare the afternoon tea and water the flowers. So needless to say she shouldn't have been standing there daydreaming. 

She set off deciding to tackle the kitchen first.  
-  
Finally, Perrie was done and she was about to collapse onto her bed when she heard the carriage pulling up to the palace. Perrie ran to the door expecting a smiling Leigh-Anne but instead found a boy with a beard, fluffy hair and a dog in hand. 

"Liam!" Perrie cried out surprised. Liam had a very tragic backstory with involved both of his parents scarifying their lives to the King (Leigh-Anne’s father) so they passed away when Liam was at a very young age. Because of the bravery his parents showed the Pinnocks had to take him in and now Liam and Leigh-Anne were practically siblings. 

"Hi, sorry if I startled you I knew you were expecting Leigh-Anne." he smiled and Perrie swore she saw him wink. Was she being too obvious? She had only had a crush on Leigh-Anne for about 6 months now. And she hardly ever showed any signs of endearment, right? 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Perrie went over to open it, it couldn't be Leigh-Anne since she never rang the bell. 

A man stood here with a large rectangle and looked to be struggling under the weight of it. 

"Oh yes sorry just bring it in here." Perrie giggled as the man practically dropped the package on the ground. 

After the man left Perrie managed to unwrap it. It was another painting. The Thirlwalls and the Pinnocks has been sending each other portraits of Leigh-Anne and Jade since the marriage had first been announced. This would be the last painting they received before the ball. There was an easel in the living room that held the last Jade portrait so Perrie's job was to move it into storage and replace it with the new one. 

Liam's head popped into the room, "Hey you need some help there?" 

"Yes oh my gosh Liam you're a life saver." Perrie said as he helped her move down the old portrait. They then took a side each and lifted the new painting up. They both stepped back and took a look at it. Perrie had to admit it was a really nice painting, Jade looked beautiful in a silver dress. Her hair, makeup, posture, everything was so perfect about her. Perrie sighed, no wonder Leigh-Anne liked her, she looked like perfection.  
Perrie looked over at Liam who was staring at the painting with wide eyes and a tight smile on his face.

"Liam...you doing okay there?" Perrie asked giving him a nudge. He snapped out of his trance and gave Perrie his usual crinkly eye smile. 

"Yeah, sorry, she's just so-"

"Beautiful" They both said at the exact same time. 

The front door slammed open interrupting Perrie's thoughts and a very angry Leigh-Anne stomped her way into the living room. 

"Leigh-Anne Pinnock come back here!" Her mother's shrill voice called from outside. Leigh-Anne rolled her eyes and made a sort of frustrated groaning noise.

"Hey Leigh what's going on?" Liam asked looking way too concerned as he pulled her into a hug. 

Perrie heard a muffled "I hate her" as Mrs. Pinnock walked into the room. 

"Perrie dear can you please go make me some tea please?" Mrs. Pinnock asked collapsing into one of the chairs that was placed in the middle of the dining room. Perrie nervously looked from her to Leigh-Anne. She was waiting for one of them to say something but the room was filled with silence. Plus Mrs. Pinnock only wanted tea when she was super stressed.

"I'll be right back. Also a new portrait came for Leigh-Anne." Perrie said in an almost whisper. She motioned to the painting behind her. Leigh-Anne and her mother both looked at the portrait at the exact same time. 

"Oh my goodness this is so beautiful." Mrs. Pinnock cried standing up and rushing over to the portrait. Perrie quickly turned her back and rushed into the kitchen. Leigh-Anne and her mother never fought. Perrie's hands were trembling as she poured the tea. 

She bet Liam and Leigh-Anne would be sitting on the couch, Liam would look as if someone had just told him his mother had died, while Leigh-Anne would probably have a look on her face that told someone not to talk, touch, or approach her. And Mrs. Pinnock would try to be reasoning with them, her hands crossed as she paced in front of them. 

Perrie took a deep breath and made her way back to the living room. She smiled to her herself, bingo, exactly as she had guessed it. Mrs. Pinnock stopped her pacing for a moment as she took the steaming cup from Perrie. 

"And now could you please take the old portrait into storage, ask Jake to help since it's awfully hard to move around in there. We don't want them to get destroyed since I'm sure Leigh-Anne will want to keep them forever." Mrs. Pinnock smiled sweetly as Perrie shot Leigh-Anne a look that suggested 'hey-I'm-sorry-for-you-but-I-have-to-listen-to-your-mom'. She then managed to move the painting to the top of the stairs and set it down wheezing. Why did they have to make the frame so thick and gold and uncomfortable to hold? 

"Jake! Ja-ake!" Perrie called as she heard him running down the stairs. The castle had five levels, not counting the attic. And the basement was by far the creepiest of them all. 

"I'm here, oh no, not another one." He cried in dismay as he saw the painting propped up against Perrie. "How many do we need?" 

"Apparently they need to send at least one a month in case we forget what Jade looks like." Perrie grumbled as they managed to pick up the painting and open the door and go down the first step. "I can tell Mrs. Pinnock cares much more about these than Leigh-Anne I mean the poor girl just wants to get married and get it all over with. It's her mom that causing all the fuss and preparation. I'm sure if it was up to Leigh she would just have a simple ceremony with hardly any decorations and just a nice buffet." 

"I see you've thought this through.” Jake smiled as they made it to the bottom of the staircase. Perrie rolled her eyes and he let out a laugh, even though the dim light she could still make out his tall figure. 

Perrie heard the door open from upstairs and saw Mrs. Pinnock head's poke into the dingy stair case. She explained that Leigh-Anne was coming down to look for some necklace she was going to wear to the ball. Jake mumbled something along the lines of 'why does she need to update us on every single move Leigh-Anne is doing?' but Perrie agreed to help her move some trunks out of the way. 

Perrie could make out Leigh-Anne's figure through the dust and she smiled to herself. Suddenly Leigh-Anne let out a small scream and tumbled down the last three steps and into the arms of Perrie. Perrie let out a noise that sounded like she was in immense pain but also overjoyed and it ended with her blushing so red and apologizing to Leigh-Anne. 

"A step broke! I guess I'm too heavy for this old staircase." Leigh-Anne laughed as she dusted herself off. Perrie realized that she still had a hard grip on her arm and quickly let go. She looked over to Jake who was trying to suppress his laughter and he sent her a smirk and ran up the stairs. 

"I'll fix that tonight, and don't worry about this staircase, this entire basement is falling apart." Perrie mumbled. 

The two girls set off to find the necklace and after half an hour of searching there was so headway. Until finally a small velvet green box fell from a large stack of boxes and landed literally into Leigh-Anne's arms. Leigh-Anne recognized it immediately and they quickly got to work sorting through it. Finally, she found the necklace and the two girls returned upstairs excitedly. 

“Thanks for helping me, and I’m sorry about my mom. I’ll explain to you what happened later.” Leigh-Anne said as Perrie set off to start making dinner. She joined Jake in the kitchen and started chopping up vegetables for the soup still dazed about the afternoon’s events.  
-  
After dinner Perrie had to help Leigh-Anne lay out her outfit for the masquerade even though it was in two days. Tomorrow was going to be hectic so Perrie was actually glad to get organized as soon as possible. Perrie lay out the gray dress Leigh-Anne was going to wear and took out the heels smiling at them, they were the only nice part about the outfit. Then Leigh-Anne showed her the necklace she was going to wear and Perrie got to work trying to recreate the hairstyle Mrs. Pinnock wanted. Leigh-Anne was not happy about the hairstyle at all so Perrie decided she wasn’t too happy about it either. 

“I just want to show off my curls.” Leigh-Anne said sadly as she sat down in front of the mirror. “I hate ponytails and I hate straightening my hair.”

Perrie just nodded as she got to work. The two girls chatted as Perrie worked, after the hair she had to put on her makeup, paint her nails and then help Leigh-Anne put on the dress. It evolved lots of ribbons and bows and so, so, so much tulle. Leigh-Anne lost Perrie for a few seconds while she was trying to hem a bit at the bottom. 

When they were finally done and Leigh-Anne came out Perrie let out a little gasp. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her skin was an amazing contrast against the grey (even though Perrie still didn’t like it) and her makeup was perfect. 

“You look so beautiful.” Perrie breathed as Leigh-Anne let out a little giggle and twirled around the room. 

“I feel like a real princess. I just hope that Jade likes me.” Leigh-Anne mumbled as she sat down on her bed, the tulle almost concealing her. Perrie sat down beside her and Leigh-Anne rested her head on her shoulder.

 

“She’ll like you, don’t worry everyone likes you.” Perrie reassured her. 

 

“Yes but what if she doesn’t. I’m just so worried about disappointing my mother.”

 

“Then I’ll be here when you come home. I’ll make you your favourite meal and help you get into bed as usual and when you wake up in the morning I’ll still be here.” Perrie said quietly. 

 

“Don’t worry, I got you.” She said in a hoarse whisper. Leigh-Anne pulled her into a hug and looked up to Perrie with her big brown eyes. Perrie wanted to cry, she was inches from Leigh-Anne’s lips and yet here she sat not saying anything. 

 

Suddenly there was a knock in the door and Perrie stood up a little too quickly to get it. Liam walked in smiling as he saw Leigh-Anne. 

“How do I look?” Leigh-Anne laughed as she struck a ridiculous pose. 

Liam gave her two thumbs up and his usual smile. “You look very royal, and trust me that grey is way better than what I have to wear.” Liam rolled his eyes. He said good-night to the girls and Perrie got to work taking off Leigh-Anne’s makeup and putting her dress away. Finally, after Leigh-Anne was changed and climbed into bed Perrie was about to leave when a thought struck her. 

“Since I probably won’t be seeing you tomorrow, on your big day, if you could have one wish what would it be?” She asked Leigh-Anne. 

“Honestly? Change that god awful dress back to blue.” Leigh-Anne let out a short laugh. “That sounds so stuck up doesn’t it? I’m really turning into a princess now.”

Perrie just smiled and closed the door letting out a deep sigh of relief. She had an idea.  
-  
For the entire morning Perrie helped re-arrange the table and set out fifty place mats with matching utensils, plates, glasses and name tags. By the end of it she had three paper cuts, a stubbed toe and gravy soaked hair since Jake had been walking a little too fast around a corner and they had collided. (This had caused Mrs. Pinnock to almost bend a fork in half but she had kept her cool and just ordered Perrie to go to the wine cellar.) Liam helped her make lunch and soon it was 6:00 and Perrie was gathering her supplies for her present to Leigh-Anne. 

By 8:00 she was exhausted and once she said good-night to everyone she could hardly keep her eyes open. But she trudged up to her room and got to work. Layers and layers of fabric surrounded Perrie as she worked through the night trying to best to keep herself awake. It was nearly two in the morning once she was done and her eyes were burning. She tied her hair up and put on the finishing touches while she smiled to herself. Leigh-Anne was going to leave her tomorrow and become someone else's. She was never yours Perrie, stop being silly. She shook her head. It was just that she had helped Leigh-Anne through so much and now this Jade was just going to come and whisk her away. 

Perrie let out one final yawn as she snuggled down into her sheets. Dreaming of nothing but happiness.  
-  
Perrie was awoken by something loud, something very loud. She let out a groan as she cracked on her eyes open. Jake was standing over her banging a wooden spoon on a pot smiling from ear to ear. 

"G'morning!" He said brightly as she shot him a look. "Not to alarm you but you slept in for two hours and the Thirlwalls are arriving in less than three hours." Jake said quietly. 

Perrie's eyes shot open and she bolted upward. Jake let out a laugh as he exited the room and Perrie scrambled around her living quarters to get ready. She sprinted down the hallway and ran past everyone just finishing their pre-lunch. Yes the royal family had a pre-lunch.

So the plan of the day was that around 12:00 the guests would arrive and they would talk for while out in the garden. Then around 2:00 snacks would be served and games and activities would be shown. Then around 5:00 everyone would sit down for dinner, around 5:30 they would be served. Then after dinner around 8:00 (it was a three course meal) the ball would start and go as long into the evening as the guests wanted it to. So basically if Perrie didn't get her act together she was screwed. 

She quickly got to work starting with the living room first. She had to dust every surface, straighten every painting and vacuum the rugs. Jake helped her for an hour but after that Perrie had to tackle the garden. She had to mow the lawn and set up the tables that the guests could sit at. Just as Perrie had gotten the lawn mower out of the shed and was about to start when Liam rounded the corner. 

"Hey Liam. What's going up?" Perrie asked as she whiped her forehead. She was drenched in sweat, and she was only going to have a few minutes to shower. Fantastic. 

"I know I'm not supposed to help out but if my mom makes me talk about possible shades to paint the dining room one more time I'm going to go crazy. I know you stayed up late last night so let me do this. You can just set up the tables. Go upstairs and get ready, please I would gladly do this." Liam smiled. 

Perrie wanted to stop what she was doing and write a novel on why she loved Liam but she just nodded and she was about to take off when she remembered something. 

"This is going to make me sound like the worst person in the entire world but could you do another small favour for me?" Perrie asked. She looked up wincing only to be greeted by the usual Liam crinkly eye smile. Perrie explained what he had to give Leigh-Anne then gave him a smile and she ran across the lawn to go to the second shed (there was four in total) and pulled out the tables. 

Perrie made it to her bedroom and gave herself a few moments to relax. She then realized how disgusting she looked (and smelled) and wasting no time jumped into the shower. After belting a few songs Perrie had picked up from Leigh-Anne's vocal lessons and dancing around the bathroom she decided to finally get ready. Just as she opened her drawer a thought sprang to her.

Why was she even going?

Mrs. Pinnock didn't need any help and if she was going to impress Leigh-Anne that probably wasn't going to work out. She was literally getting engaged to Jade this week. Plus Perrie had nothing to wear, she had planned on wearing one of her nicer maid dresses but now thinking about it people were going to arrive in tiara's and miles of silk. And Perrie had a scrap of cotton.

The blonde sat down on her bed and did something Perrie hardly ever did. She started to cry.

"Honey wipe up those tears and get your ass to the ball."

Perrie let out a scream (it unfortunately sounded more like a horrendous sob) and leapt up off her bed whirling around. A girl with very long brown hair that came tumbling down her beautiful black dress was standing in the corner of Perrie's room. But as Perrie stared at her some more she realized that the girl was holding what looked like a pipe cleaner dipped in glitter (and also that her eyeliner was exceptional). 

"Sweetie stop staring, it's rude you know. You're not going to win Miss Leigh-Anne over by just gawking at her," The girl said rolling her eyes. 

"Wh-Who are you? How did you get into my room? And what shampoo do you use for your hair? It's so beautiful." Perrie demanded whipping away her tears. 

"I'm your Fairy Godmother Perrie." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"My what now?"

"Fairy Godmother do you need me to spell it out?" 

Perrie's mouth hung ajar as she gaped at this very well presented women. A Fairy Godmother? Was that even a thing? Perrie had read fairy-tales when she was little but she had never actually believed in them (Perrie was lying to herself as she had convinced herself at the age of 7 that she was Goldilocks and she went searching for two hours in the woods for a cottage inhabited by bears). Perrie shook her head, maybe she should just go with what was happening plus everyone would be at the ball so she was all alone. 

"R-Y-G-O-D-M" The girl was babbling on when Perrie interrupted her.

"Ok so you're my Fairy Godmother, that's great, what exactly are you doing in my bedroom?" Perrie asked as she sat back down on bed. The girl let out a laugh and made her way over so that she was sitting beside Perrie. She introduced herself as Jesy and explained that she had been helping Perrie out for a while now. (Her exact words were "I've saved your ass a billion times honey") and she had been watching out for Perrie since she was little but had never presented herself because Perrie hadn't been in such a moment of need until now. So now she was here and ready to help Perrie to go the ball.  
-  
Meanwhile Leigh-Anne was having one of the worst nights of her life. 

The dress that Perrie had made her (she still wasn't over it, she had somehow managed to make Leigh-Anne's exact dress but in the exact shade of blue she wanted!) was absolutely gorgeous but that was about the only nice thing about the ball. She was currently hiding behind a curtain with a plate of nachos because she was so scared about meeting Jade. She had avoided her throughout the whole day, even switching spots with Liam at dinner so that they sat quite far away from each other.

Suddenly the curtain was pulled aside and Liam stepped in beside her. He grinned as he grabbed a nacho and leaned back against the floral wallpaper letting out a deep sigh. 

"Hey Liam, how you doing?" Leigh-Anne asked as she moved a curl away from her eyes (and her mom even gave in to curling her hair) (!!!!!). 

"That's not important right now. What's important is, why are you hiding behind a satin curtain hoarding the best meal of the night? I saw Jade and…wow." Liam ran his hands through his hair laughing. Leigh-Anne elbowed him in the stomach as she let out a giggle. 

"I guess I really should go out and meet her." She mumbled. "I'm just so nervous." 

After a five minute pep talk from Liam about how one should believe in themselves no matter what the circumstance was Leigh-Anne gave me a tight hug and threw back the curtain. Jade was wearing the most beautiful dress she’d ever seen, it was golden and covered in sparkles. Her hair was done down in loose waves and her bright red lipstick illuminated her cheery smile. Leigh-Anne could make her out a mile away so she started walking over. Jade was unfortunately at the opposite end of the room but Leigh-Anne finally made it, thanking herself that she had chosen a strapless dress since she would surely have sweat stains by now. 

She caught Jade’s eyes and the brunette said her goodbyes to whoever she was talking to and headed towards Leigh-Anne. When they were face to face they had a very uncomfortable hug (Jade’s sparkles against Leigh-Anne’s boobs were not a good match) and shook each other’s hands. 

“It’s so great to finally meet you!” Leigh-Anne cried out, her voice a little too high pitched for her liking. 

“I know it’s so crazy that we’ve never actually talked to each other before.” Jade giggled. 

The two girls started talking and first it started off fine, they both complimented each other dresses and complained to each other’s about getting all dolled up. But the more and more they showed off their personalities to each other they didn’t really click. When Leigh-Anne offered Jade some nachos she just wrinkled her nose and after Jade started talking about how learning about insects was so thrilling and how much they fascinated her Leigh-Anne wanted to puke. Leigh-Anne thought Jade was nice and smart and sweet but she and Leigh-Anne just didn’t seem to match. And that was a problem. Since they were supposed to be getting married in the very near future.  
Liam made eye contact with Leigh-Anne from across the room and he got the message. He rushed over and Leigh-Anne watched Jade literally melt in front of Liam, he had this effect on most people. Liam casually started a conversation while Leigh-Anne excused herself to go to the bathroom. 

She splashed water on her face which unfortunately screwed up her makeup but she didn’t care. She would cry if she had to marry Jade. How was she going to break it to her mom that the girl who’d they’d been planning on marrying for months just wasn’t a match for her? Now Leigh-Anne really wanted to puke. She fixed up her makeup and looked herself in the mirror and had a little one to one moment. 

As Leigh-Anne exited the bathroom she smoothed down her dress and took a deep breath. She had to find her mother and tell her calmly and firmly tell her what she thought about Jade. But something caught her eye, and that something was someone coming down the stairs. 

Leigh-Anne’s jaw dropped as she saw Perrie (yes it was Perrie, she was sure of it) making her way to the dance floor. She looked so beautiful, with a bright red dress on that cascaded down and tickled the tips of her toes. And her hair (Leigh-Anne was going to shed a tear she was so cute). It was up in braids and then Perrie smiled her real smile, not her “smile for the camera Perrie!” or “could you please fetch this for me Perrie!” or “meet so and so Perrie” smile. It was her real genuine smile.

Leigh-Anne rushed across the ballroom and grabbed Perrie’s wrists and pulled her into a tight hug. Perrie let a little squeal but then hugged Leigh-Anne right back.  
-  
Perrie couldn’t quite process what was happened. One moment she had been debating whether or not she should just go back up to her room when she kind of just got swept off her feet by Leigh-Anne. 

“You look so good! Where did you find that dress?” Leigh-Anne gushed. 

“I had, a…friend make it for me.” Perrie managed to stammer. Would Leigh-Anne think she was totally insane if she told her that a magical woman with a wand covered in sparkles came into her room and magically made her a dress? She decided not to mention it. 

“I love this colour on you! And speaking of dresses, thank you so much for this. I can’t believe you stayed up so late making it. And it fits perfectly, you’re so incredible.” Leigh-Anne smiled and she pulled Perrie into another hug.

“Well it pays off being your maid for almost a year now.” Perrie giggled. Her heart was beating so fast, why was Leigh-Anne being so nice to her? Not that she was complaining or anything it was just that she was acting a bit odd, like she wanted to distract herself from something.

“So how’s Jade?” Perrie asked. As soon as she said it Leigh-Anne immediately darkened and a frown formed on her lips (Perrie really, really, really liked her lips). Leigh-Anne mumbled something about how she was fine but Perrie could tell she was hiding something. 

“She’s alright, but to tell you the truth-” “Oh hey Liam! And JADE!” Perrie practically shouted and Leigh-Anne’s eyes grew wide as she whirled around. Perrie prayed that Jade hadn’t heard Leigh-Anne but after looking she was certain Jade didn’t hear a thing because the look on her face while she was talking to Liam…Yikes this was a mess. 

“So, Leigh-Anne, Liam here is just telling me how talented you are at singing, that’s really great because I sing too.” Jade smiled. The four of them chatted for a while, Jade and Perrie got introduced to one another and hit it off immediately. Jade was even prettier in the pictures but Perrie had a very (very, very) small sliver of hope that maybe perhaps Jade and Leigh-Anne weren’t into marrying into each other. Especially now that Jade and Liam looked like they were a couple that had been married for 15 years. 

Leigh-Anne was sending Perrie looks and she got the message, Leigh-Anne wanted out of here, fast. “You know I’m feeling a bit hot in here.” Perrie randomly blurted out. “Is that just me? Because Liam you look really sweaty too...” Perrie was spewing nonsense but Leigh got the message. 

“Yeah I’m a bit stuffy too, why don’t Perrie and I go ask someone to open up the windows. Let a nice breeze in.” Leigh-Anne explained as she nudged Perrie and the two girls half walked half ran away. 

“Liam you look sweaty too…” Leigh-Anne giggled in a deep dramatic voice. Perrie hit her on the arm as she felt her cheeks turn red. 

“I’m kidding, thanks for getting me out of that. Now let’s go find a servant to go open those windows.” Once that was done and over with that (they asked Jake who was more than happy to help) Leigh suddenly got very quiet. “I just don’t think Jade is the one for me. And breaking that to my mom isn’t going to be the best experience so I think I’ll just go to my room and devise an elaborate plan that will end with her not disowning me from this family.”

Perrie took both of Leigh-Anne’s shoulders and looked her straight in her eyes (Perrie really, really liked her eyes, had she mentioned that?) and told her that everything was going to be okay and she didn’t have to worry. Once Leigh-Anne’s heartbeat had returned to normal and her breathing was sturdy the two girls went over to the snack table and after Leigh-Anne had eaten another entire plate of nachos (only giving one to Perrie) the two girls decided to dance.

Now it was Perrie’s turn to feel like she was going to puke. She was dancing with Leigh-Anne! She tried to keep a straight face while also looking cute and sort of hot at the time. It didn’t work out and Perrie just let out a giggle as Leigh-Anne twirled her around. Leigh-Anne had has years of dance lessons and most of the time Perrie had to watch or help her so she had picked up some moves herself. 

“Oh my gosh you’re rings are so pretty!” Perrie suddenly said, she hadn’t realized how nice they were (but did notice that they had been holding hands for the past minute). Leigh-Anne explained that one was her mothers and all the others were brand new (all made with real diamonds). 

“You want to try one on?” Leigh-Anne asked. Perrie’s eye’s widened and she just nodded. The two girls made their way to the side of the ballroom away from everyone. Leigh-Anne tried to take off one of her rings but she realized that it was stuck. Like really stuck. Perrie realized what was going on about a second after Leigh-Anne had figured it out and the two girls just looked at each other in shock. 

“This is not coming off. Help me Perrie.” The blonde began giggling uncontrollably. “Perrie! This is not funny, you’re going to have to saw my finger off or something. Perrie! Perrie stop laughing I’m being serious!” Leigh-Anne was angry but she too was always letting out a few giggles. 

And then it was like suddenly someone had flicked a switch and just as Leigh-Anne was pulling as hard as she could the ring flew off her finger and Perrie watched with her mouth wide open as the ring flew, flew and flew right out the open window. 

“Holy shit.” Leigh-Anne whispered. “Holy shitting down my spine my mom is going to kill me.” 

Perrie immediately got to work figuring out what side of the castle they were on. It was on the left side, near the rose bushes. Perrie then calculated how long it would take them to get out the ball room run to the front of the castle, go outside, find the ring and then back in without any noticing, all in three inch heels of course. 

Leigh-Anne and Perrie nonchalantly made their way to the back of the room where there were two doors. The main doors which was were Perrie came in wasn’t an option since they would have to run up a grand glittery stair case. 

The two of them silently slipped out, giggling messes of joy as they ran down the dead quiet hallways. The only sound that was heard was the click-click-clicking of their heels and the occasionally giggle from Perrie because she couldn’t believe how great this night had turned out to be. 

The two girls finally made it outside stumbling over each other from the uneven ground (plus don’t forget the heels! It really wasn’t a great combination). They found the window that Leigh-Anne had chucked her ring and got down on both hands and knees to search for the ring. 

Perrie had an advantage since she often did the gardening so she knew what kind of plants were where. Suddenly Leigh-Anne let out what sounded like half a laugh half a scream and Perrie looked up to see no sign of Leigh-Anne. 

“Perrie, help me, I’m being engulfed by a bush.” Leigh-Anne giggled to the right of Perrie. The blonde stood up and could just see her legs (which were perfectly structured and looked really nice in the moonlight) sticking out of a bush. Perrie was about to go help her out when a small ‘pouff’ sounded out behind her. 

Perrie whirled around and came face to face with Jesy. The brunette was smirking at Perrie, her wand in one hand the other on her hip. 

“Perrie! I actually might need some help here. I think there’s a flower up my dress.” Leigh-Anne’s feeble voice mumbled through the bushes. 

“Go get her honey.” Jesy winked as Perrie went to get Leigh-Anne. She found Leigh-Anne’s hand and was about to pull her up when she felt two hands on her shoulders and suddenly she was being pushed right into Leigh-Anne. 

Perrie heard Jesy’s muffled laugh as she opened up her eyes and literally almost puked. She was about thisclose to Leigh-Anne. Their lips were inches apart, both the girls breathing heavily. Perrie let out a breathy laugh and suddenly realized that she wasn’t moving. She wasn’t standing up. 

“Well now we’re even,” Leigh-Anne smiled. Perrie looked at her in confusion and she continued. “You know, I fell on you a few days ago and now you fell on me. So we’re even.” 

“Oh, right. I’m sorry I’m not moving.” Perrie blurted out and immediately regretted as that sounded so stupid!! Why would she say that??!!

“It’s fine. I’m actually kind of comfy here. These flowers are nice and cool.” Leigh-Anne explained. And then Perrie leaned forward and gave Leigh-Anne a quick kiss on the lips. And then Perrie booked it. 

-  
Leigh-Anne scrambled up out of the bush and let out a yell as she saw Jesy standing here smiling from ear to ear. 

“Fuck, finally she got that over with, I’m Jesy by the way, Perrie’s Fairy Godmother.”

“Oh, hi, I’m Leigh-Anne.” The brunette said. “Just a quick question. Did Perrie just kiss me?” 

“She did indeed. And it’s about time. God I almost had to push your heads together.” Jesy rolled her eyes. Leigh-Anne was connecting the dots but her brain was still spinning. Perrie had kissed her!! What!! 

“Oh and I found your ring by the way. It’s not even that cute though but anyway, here.” Jesy said as she dropped the ring in Leigh’s slender hand. “Now go back to the party and go get her!”

Leigh-Anne nodded and was about to leave when she stopped. “Hey, do you want to join me?” She asked and Jesy looked like she was going to add a snarky remark but then her face softened. She agreed to go as long as she got to eat as much as she wanted. Leigh-Anne assured her that she could have as much food as she wanted (Jesy explained that she hadn’t eaten all day) and the two of them set off. 

Just as they were about to walk back into the ball room Leigh-Anne stopped. 

“Jesy, I think I’m in love with Perrie.”

“Well sweetie, I wish I could help you but I’m only here to help Perrie’s ass. My suggestion though, stick with her. She’s a good kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed :-) pt 2 is coming soon!!


End file.
